you know what love?
by notincurrentuse
Summary: a multi chapter story about Callian : with a little help of Emily!


**Hello (: here is my first lie to me fiction, yes I'm trying out new shows (: but since it's my first story the characters might be a little OOC. This is chapter 1, I'm already busy on chapter 2 so it should be up in a short matter of time. And I know it's a bit short, but I start chapter 2 in another time line(sort of) so that's why this one's so short. Well Enjoy (:**

20th of July

The Lightman Group

11:15 PM

Gillian Foster was sitting in her office working on some financial paperwork. Things that could just as well be done in the morning after a night of sleep, but she just didn't feel like going home to an empty home again.

"Foster?" Gillian's thoughts were interrupted when Cal Lightman walked into her office "what are you still doing here, love?" he asked.

Gillian smiled, they're both workaholics, he could've known that she'd still be working "financial paperwork"

"You're working on that financial thing and you're smiling? You're a bloody optimist" Cal smiled, he tried to play it angry with her, just to tease but there was something about her that just made him smile "but I was actually here to ask you a favour"

"Tell me" Gillian looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Zoe dropped Emily off this afternoon and I will be here for a while longer, so I know how much you love to do your financial thing but you should go home, and I was wondering if you could drop Emily off at home?"

"Sure" Gillian smiled, she still had to go home to an empty place but at least the ride wouldn't be so quiet.  
she started gathering all her stuff when she noticed Cal was still looking at her "anything else you want to ask?"

"No love, thanks for taking Emily, appreciate it"

"Always Cal, see you tomorrow" she gave him a kiss on his cheek and left.

X

Emily Lightman was lying on the couch in her dad's office when she saw Gillian walking in. "Hey Gill, dad's not in here"

"I know, I'm here to take you home"

Emily looked up from the couch and smiled "does that mean you'll be eating at our place?"

Gillian chuckled "I'm just gonna drop you off cause your dad's working late, we'll see about the rest"

"Fine" Emily liked it when Gillian stayed for dinner with her and her dad, but now that he had to work late Emily had the chance to talk to Gillian to try to get her together with her dad!

X

When the car stopped in front of the Lightman house, Emily unbuckled her seat belt "so are you gonna come in for dinner or are you gonna let me sit alone all night?"

Gillian smiled "well if you put it that way I think I'm gonna come in for that dinner"

"Great" Emily smiled and they walked to the front door.  
They went inside and hung up their coats.

"Ok, what are we going to make for dinner?" Gillian asked while she walked into the kitchen.

"We could make spaghetti or ham soup or…" Emily looked around in some kitchen cabinets "or a Cantonese dinner or…."

"I think we'll go for the Spaghetti" Gillian said "cause I'm not such a great cooker"

Emily laughed "ok than, Spaghetti it is"

The next two hours were filled with making spaghetti and fooling around. "Hey" Gillian laughed as Emily threw a piece of bread towards her. She had noticed that Emily had tried to talk to her about Cal. Very innocent and casual, but Gillian noticed how she tried to find out how the relationship was between her and Cal.

Just when Gillian was about to throw something back at Emily they heard the front door open and Cal coming in.

"Oi, are you two making a mess out of my kitchen?" he smiled "I'm not gonna clean it!"

Emily chuckled "yes you are, if Gill and I wouldn't clean this, it would be a mess for maybe one day before you get annoyed by it and clean it anyway"

Gillian laughed "she's got it all figured out Cal"

Cal chuckled and kissed Gillian on her cheek "Hey loves" he wasn't surprised that Gillian stayed for dinner, he kind of counted on it "so what's for a very late dinner?"

"Spaghetti" Emily answered as Cal hugged her.

"Hmm, almost finished 'eh?..."

X

They finished eating their spaghetti and cleaned up the kitchen.  
"Hmm" Gillian said "I think I should head home now"

"Oh no" Cal protested "I'm not going to let you drive home this late love, you can take the spare bedroom"

"But we have to go to work tomorrow and I don't have any clean clothes or pyjamas"

"You can borrow a pair of mine…" Cal was interrupted by Emily bursting into laughs and smiled "and we can drive by your home tomorrow morning so you can change clothes" he continued.

"Well…"

"Oh c'mon Gill" Emily chuckled "this is gonna be fun"

Gillian smiled her 'foster smile' "Fine" she said.

Cal smiled "ok than, let's get you some pyjamas"

XX

"Gillian?" Cal stood next to the bed Gillian was sleeping in, in the spare bedroom "Foster, c'mon you need to wake up now if you want to go by your house to change clothes".

A few mumbles came from beneath the blankets that mostly covered Gillian's head "Give me a few minutes" she finally said.

"Ok, I'll wait downstairs with breakfast" Cal said as he left the room.

Gillian didn't have to shower because she would do that at home, so she only had to change from the oversized pyjamas she was wearing to her clothes of the night before.

-(A/N) Can you see it? A sleepy Gillian in an over oversized pyjama of Cal?-

A few minutes later she got downstairs "hmmm, what do I smell?" she smiled and sat down at the dinner table with Emily.

"My famous egg and bacon croissants" Cal said as he came in with three plates "and orange juice is on its way"

"Wow this is something else than my usual cornflakes for breakfast" Gillian chuckled.

"It's something else than our usual breakfast" Emily smiled "but dad's going over the top for you"

Cal came in just in time to draw the attention to the orange juice, to draw the attention _away _from a blushing Gillian.

"Well love, are you going to eat?..."

TBC….


End file.
